


后遗症

by SENGEI



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 戏剧评论家杰森×戏剧演员迪克, 是au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SENGEI/pseuds/SENGEI
Summary: 杰森第五次来到剧院，他们说上了话。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	后遗症

**Author's Note:**

> 戏剧评论家杰森x沉浸式戏剧演员迪克  
> 涉及的剧是SNM，迪克的角色是酒店前台酒保（Speakeasy Bartender）和王子马尔科姆

杰森第五次和这个蓝眼睛的演员对上目光，昏黄的灯光下，他看见男演员的眼睛里充斥着泪水，他的眼睛好像是一片夜空，泪水就像闪烁着的星光，让整片天空看起来更加迷人。他把写好的信折成纸船，用惨白的骨架支撑起摇摇欲坠的船身和从眼角滴落的几滴眼泪。他假装桌面是波涛汹涌的海水，没有帆的船在他的操纵下晃动着、晃动着，他用心营造了一个假象，而所有人甘愿沉沦其中。他该抬头了，杰森想，他该抬起头，然后把纸船递给他旁边那个红头发的姑娘了，那姑娘显然也是常来，知道这个位置能收到互动的物品，抢占了先机。这个穿着酒店侍应生制服的漂亮演员确实如他所料抬起了头，杰森就站在他面前，他们四目相对，泪水从男演员的脸颊滚落，落在他脸上的温柔的光和配乐让他心里泛起一阵酸涩。在杰森感觉自己就快招架不住的时候，演员放他一马，移开了目光。他没有按照以往的习惯把纸船递给旁边的人，他仍然拿着那艘叠纸小船，它变得轻盈，或许下一秒就会幻化成白色的天鹅扑棱着翅膀远走高飞。他只是慢悠悠的把它移动到了杰森面前。于是他们第二次四目相对。杰森迟疑了片刻，还是接住了那艘船。演到这里，演员必须要离开了，他离开前又看了一眼，似乎对杰森露出了一个不应该出现、也不易察觉的笑。杰森迅速跟着他走回麦金侬酒店的大堂。

上一次他周四来这里，蓝眼睛的演员演的并不是这个角色。唯一能确定的是，杰森知道他记得自己了。其实这很不靠谱，所有来这里的观众都带着白色的面具扮作古老酒店的幽灵，来来往往这么多人，不止他一个人有绿色的眼睛，何况演员一天会遇见多少人？他人气很高，每每演出周围总能聚集大堆的女性，好几次杰森都被他的粉丝给挤出了互动范围内。“他认出我来了”这个想法就发生于上一次：杰森没有跟着主线，而是从烟雾缭绕的竹林里出去，绕了一圈被诅咒的医院，护士在里面整理着没有人存在的病房，确认这里的剧情短时间内不会有太大变化，他便往下走，在某一层楼层遇见了穿着大衣的、由这个他印象深刻的演员饰演的马尔科姆。杰森跟着他进了房间，在最后演员即将带人去更深的房间里1on1的时候，杰森很确定他和自己四目相对了。他并没有跟过这里的剧情，不知道接下来会发生什么，但是他们对视的瞬间，他确切的知道自己是他的第一人选。蓝眼睛目不转睛地注视着他，接着歪了歪头，勾起嘴角，有些俏皮的笑了，虽然目光没有从他那里离开，却牵起了右边女士的手，笑着打开门，推着女士走进去，又探出头来，摇了摇头，“砰”地一声关上门。演员探出头来的时候，那双蓝眼睛明显带着一丝玩味的笑意看着他。

所以这次，纸船被他小心翼翼拿在手里，杰森更加确定面前的演员记得他了。他是怎样做到像没骨头一样舞蹈的？这不是杰森第一次看他在酒店大堂的舞蹈，也绝非最后一次。他的腰肢看起来比一般人要细上许多，转身、弯腰的时候总是幅度很大，动作很完美，让人忍不住为他担心。可他从没出过问题，他身经百战，游刃有余。第一次他跟着演员最后走到ballroom，接着举行舞会：诡异的灯光、致敬最后的晚餐的场景、演员一帧一帧的缓慢动作……他一直跟在他身后，结束之后突然被牵起手，演员拉着他，把他送到酒吧。第一次他和同事一起来，出来的时候杰森没忍住问，那个演员叫什么？他很快得到他的名字，理查德·格雷森。你没有跟着麦克白夫妇走主线？同事有些惊讶。没有，杰森只是摇摇头，我全程跟着他去了。那你的剧评怎么办？同事显然还操心自己的本职工作，他们都是一群给杂志供稿的人。等我再去几次再写。杰森抬起头，月色下被搭建起来用作舞台的酒店，麦金侬几个大字格外醒目。早在他来剧场门口取票的时候杰森就有预感：他还会来这里，一次两次，或许更多次。

他也确实来了。第一次的时候理查德在最后牵起他的手带他去了一切开始和结束的酒吧，这是一切幻觉和美梦的开端；第二次的时候理查德和他没有任何互动，他从头到尾都是他身边一个不存在的白面具幽灵；第三次理查德在带一位微胖的女士进房间1on1的时候和他对视，目光里仿佛有什么他看不透却努力想要看透的东西，介于熟悉和陌生，还想要努力分辨什么；第四次理查德换了角色出演，又一次把他拦在了1on1的门前，杰森却不觉得失望和恼怒，这感觉更像是在调情（虽然他们互相不认识但杰森就是有这种感觉）；第五次，他把纸船特地送到他的手心，在最后快要结束的时候拉着他走到了ballroom，摁着他的肩膀强迫他去看餐桌上的其他演员，最后把他送到一楼的酒吧，他们全程没有说一句话，封住的不仅仅是剧院的规则，更是某些心照不宣的默契，杰森是唯一一个被同性演员牵来的人。

这算不算事某种意义上的移情？他们在昏暗的灯光下面对面了接近三个小时，偶尔他对上理查德比夜空还明亮的蓝眼睛，大多数时候那片蓝色的海洋里总是藏着浪花激起的泪水，在光下忽闪忽闪，直接照进他的心；又或者是他握住他的手时感受到从手心传来的温度，冷气都无法抵挡的温度。你在剧场遇见了一个你本应该不会和他有交集有互动的人，他和你对话，你看他表演：看他用纤长的手指翻动酒店花名册、折出颤颤巍巍的小纸船、打开暖橘色的台灯又关掉、替人擦眼泪自己也掉眼泪、泡好一壶茶放在托盘里端出餐厅……最后分别时你和他见最后一面，你知道你还会再来，或许带上一朵玫瑰花偷偷藏在口袋里；或许这一次在快结束时灯光全部熄灭的刹那给他一个落在脸颊或额头的亲吻；又或许你还是什么也不做，只是在心里珍藏这份萍水相逢。你知道你还会再来，你永远记得他，记得他的蓝眼睛他的茶点他的楼层他的声音和面庞，你也知道出了这剧场他可能就会忘记你，你只是做了一场不知道何时会醒、更不愿意被人叫醒的梦。

最要命的是，这是他第五次来看这出剧，每一次他都会因为理查德错过主线剧情，这直接导致他的剧评无法顺利进行下去。最后结束的时候，杰森和他在酒吧门口分别，他本应该就此一言不发的离去，在杰森转身的时候理查德从他身后拍了拍他的肩，杰森愣了愣，回过头，理查德笑了笑，摘掉他的面具，几乎是黑暗的一片里只有前方的应急指示灯还亮着，绿色的光映着他化好妆的脸庞，杰森只听得见自己越来越快的心跳声和像火车轰鸣而来一般在脑海驶过的躁动。理查德把面具塞进他手中：“你果然长得和我想象中一样。”没给杰森反应的空间，他踮起脚给了杰森一个若即若离的拥抱，晚安，他用轻柔的、摇篮曲一般的语调在他耳边吐息，晚安。他说了两次。

出酒店的时候外面下起了暴雨，杰森显然属于没有带伞、出门又慢的那一类，他在门口的小礼物墙上选了一份香囊，取下来后他才发现上面写的是“初恋”。门口提供的伞已经被在他之前离开的观众拿光，万般无奈之下杰森拿出手机准备叫车，或许是因为信号和下雨天，定位不太明确，他只能顶着雨冲到马路旁的树下，他快步冲过去的时候突然发现原本应该滴落在他头顶的雨消失不见，他停下来，熟悉的声音在身后响起。

“嗨。”卸了妆换成常服的理查德·格雷森出现在他身后，他撑开一把黑色的、伞骨是白色的伞，这把伞不算很大，堪堪护住他们俩，再也容不下其他。理查德歪着头，笑容好似能驱散城市上空的乌云，“还记得我吗？”

“当然记得……你是理查德·格雷森。”杰森总感觉这声音不是他发出的，“我当然记得你。”

理查德转动伞柄，水滴从伞面上摔下来，理查德依旧笑着：“你可以叫我迪克，我的朋友们都这么叫我。我见过你很多次了，有幸知道你的名字吗？”

“我是杰森，杰森·彼得·陶徳。”该死，他甚至一股脑把他的中间名也说了出来，这明明不是一个过于正式的场合。

迪克——理查德“哦”了一声，似乎被他的反应逗笑：“我是理查德·约翰·格雷森。不过你还是可以叫我迪克。”他把自己的中间名加重了语气，“很高兴认识你，杰森——你是准备回家吗？”

“是，可这天气看起来我一时半会是回不了家了，你呢？”

“我想也是，今天的天气太糟糕了。”迪克耸耸肩，又故作神秘的靠近他，“我本来也是准备直接回家的。这会儿我也在等车。”他晃了晃不知道什么时候拿出来的手机，屏幕在黑夜里格外的亮，“如果我没记错的话，你已经来过很多次了，对吧？”

“我没想到你会记得，毕竟，你知道，所有观众在里面都戴着面具，你是怎么认出人来的？”杰森转过头去看他。

迪克对上他的眼睛：“事实上我只记得部分人，比如你。在黑暗里你唯一能看清的就是眼睛，我记得你的眼睛。”

杰森愣了愣，他有些不知道该怎么回答：“我一直觉得挺普通的……”

“不，杰森，眼睛是一个人最不普通的器官，你的瞳孔承载了很多。”迪克笑着摇摇头，“其次是嘴唇，手，最后是脚踝。你的眼睛很特别，不是说是因为他们是绿色的，是因为藏在涌动的绿色下面的感情。你在看剧的时候入戏很深，我能看出来。

“呃，谢谢？”过于坦诚的话让他还有些不好意思。

“你这一点也很特别。”迪克笑起来，“我第一次注意到你是有一次我带一位女士去房间里1on1的时候，你是离我最近的那个人，后来我发现你来了好几次。或许是缘分，不管我饰演的角色是谁，我总能遇见你。”

“因为我总在找你。”

这下轮到迪克惊讶了，他讶异的看着他：“谢谢你。”顿了顿，“那么，你明白讲的什么了吗？”

“老实说没有。”杰森摊手，雨越下越大，眼下他一点也不急躁，打车软件还在为他寻找车辆，比杰森本人还着急，“我每次都跟着你，都忘了主线剧情了。我只是在你身上看出了挣扎的痛苦，或许Speakeasy Bartender是整座酒店里为数不多的好人之一。”

“我想你是看懂了，你甚至知道他的名字了。”迪克笑起来，“既然你没有跟过主线，那我就不为你剧透了，你还会来吗？我是说，你还会来这里吗？”

“当然。”

“走的时候你有没有拿小礼物？挂在墙上的那些香囊。”

“确实拿了一个，老实说，前几次我都没发现有这玩意挂在门口，也没人告诉我可以拿走。”

迪克从他的风衣口袋里拿出一个来：“那我送你一个，算是前几次的补偿——老顾客的福利，怎么样？”他把那个做工精致的小巧香囊递给他，夜间公交车刚好停在他们面前，迪克收起伞，指了指公交，“那我就先走了。下次见，杰森。”

车灯映出雨滴的降落轨道，站台和手机屏幕的光落在他的下颌，没有化妆后那么锋利，他却和他的角色一样是个不论何时看过去都极其温柔的人。杰森和他挥挥手，“再见。”他看着他上车、投币、车门关闭，“再见。”他说了第二遍，就像剧院分别是迪克给他的那个拥抱。

他想起来他应该向他要联系方式，这是他们难得能单独谈话的机会。可是他忘了。等到公交车驶向夜晚的更深处，他叫的车终于珊珊来迟，杰森上了车确认了信息，准备把迪克送给他的香囊放回口袋里，发现他在背后写了一行数字。那是他的电话号码。

或许演员和观众之间真的有不易察觉的默契。

他点开whatsapp，同事发来消息问他稿子写出来没有，杰森坦然地回复他还没有，又补充一句，很快就会写出来了，我只选一条支线写，这条线我再熟悉不过了。没等同事回复，他关掉手机屏幕，夜晚的霓虹灯投在黑色车窗上，他又想起迪克转身上车的场景。很快就能再见，他想。


End file.
